


Butterfly Effect : Venture Capitalist

by Vein_Is_Simply_Tired



Series: Butterfly Effect [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Venture Capital, future knowledge, investing, top 10 lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired
Summary: Top 10 List of Wealthiest Winter Olympic Athletes of All Time………And that is why Victor Nikiforov is on our Number Two.Now you must be wondering since a while ago, who exactly beats King of Class, Victor Nikiforov? Be prepare to get surprised because you don’t need to look very far.Number One on our top 10 Wealthiest Winter Olympic Athletes of All Time goes to the last Winter Olympic Figure Skating Single Men Gold Medalist Yuuri Katsuki. Surprise? Well, I surely am!Or, in which you have a voice in your head who somehow knows the future, won't you totally be into investing too?Set up around a year after themain story





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did said in the main fic that I want to take a break first… but it is amazing what you can achieve when you get nothing else to do in life… and I’ve always wanted to write a self-indulging fic for a while… no judging okay *runs*…
> 
> Note: I don’t know _anything_ about real life business, please take note that this is a _fiction_ intended just for fun (self-indulging) and ignore any oddities and real life business  & mathematical failure.

 

**Top 10 List of Wealthiest Winter Olympic Athletes of All Time**

…

…

…

And that is why Victor Nikiforov is on our Number Two.

 

Now you must be wondering since a while ago, who exactly beats _King of Class_ , Victor Nikiforov? Be prepare to get surprised because you don’t need to look very far.

Number One on our top 10 Wealthiest Winter Olympic Athletes of All Time goes to the last Winter Olympic Figure Skating Single Men Gold Medalist, Yuuri Katsuki. _Surprise_? Well, I surely am!

 

Yuuri Katsuki receives a significant upgrade in both wardrobe and lifestyle after he lives with Victor Nikiforov, but I bet none of you even have the slightest idea that years back then when Yuuri is still a humble university scholarship student and sharing a dorm room with fellow figure skating athletes, Phichit Chulanot, he is _already_ wealthier than _most_  athletes.  

 

Now, most of you are probably shaking your head while saying _un-fucking-believable_ , a sentiment which all our team shares.

 

At interview years back, a reporter asks about his sponsors, which Yuuri replies he has none. A short back and forth later ends up with Yuuri saying he lives on passive income and that yes, his parents help him with that.

Now stop. Most, if not all, of us will take that as his parents _funding_ him. While it is _true_ , it is _also true_ that Yuuri has a humble personality and likes to downplay his achievements. And that is the trap we all fall into.

You see, _passive income_ that Yuuri refers to is actually management fees and carried interest of venture capitalist. _What_? To put it simply, Yuuri invests money on small startup business, and if they _grow_ , he’ll get a _nice cut_ of their profit for a long period of time.

Examples of small business that manages to grow big include the social media platform we all love, facebook, twitter and instagram. And guess who invest on those? That’s right folks! Yuuri Kasuki did!

Starting from a few years before and after his move to Detroit, Yuuri Katsuki, helped by his parents, invest in a series of Big Risk-Big Return venture capital on several companies that - _in a display of either godly divine luck, scarily accurate future prediction or genius level business analysis skill_ -  _thrives_ and _**thrives**_. Earning him tens of thousands USD of _passive income_ in a month alone.

 

My heart weeps. Really Yuuri, we love you for being such a humble precious cinnamon rolls, but we wish you would show-off a bit so that we won’t have to find out like _this_ when you’re _already_ taken, and left all of us mourning at the loss of such a great catch.  

 

Oh, have I mentioned that Yuuri also graduates university with _summa cum laude_ honor? That means he is a straight-A student for those scratching their head.

Looks, brain, skills, and money.

Give me 10 minutes to mourn the lost opportunity.

…

…

…

But well, I guess it won’t matter that much if we had known before anyway because honestly speaking, how many of us can beat Victor _Living Legend and 2 nd on our list, King of Class_ Nikiforov?

 

All I can say is that they deserve and suit each other and I, on the behalf of our team, would like to extend our congratulations for being the most perfect athlete’s power couple.

 

And that’s it for our weekly segments folks, leave your replies, comments, and questions bellow and we’ll see you again next week!

 

Bye Bye~

 

* * *

* * *

 

"What is it?", Yuuri asks as he places his cooking on their dining table.

 

Victor is almost always smiling, but this time he is positively sparkling as his eyes gleefully read whatever it is on his phone.

Victor then sets down his phone and gently grabs and lifts Yuuri’s right hand.

With warm eyes, he kisses Yuuri’s golden ring and says, “I’m just feeling really lucky to have you Yuuri~!”

 

“That again?”, Yuuri gives an indulgent smile, “ _I’m_ the lucky one to have you.”

 

Victor gives a small sigh as he drags Yuuri down and makes him sits on his lap. He wraps one arm around Yuuri’s waist while using his other arm to take a selfie of them.

 

“Vitya?”

 

“Mmmm, while I'm happy that people are starting to find out how awesome my Yuuri is...”, Victor trails but doesn't continue as he proceed to add some tags and posts the selfie, “There. Now let’s eat, we have a date waiting for us~”

 

[Image]

 

 **Victor Nikiforov** @vnikiforov

Morning with _my_ Yuuri @yuuri-k

 

#YuuriKatsuki #IamSoLucky #WeGotADateLater #YouCanLookButYouCannotTouch

 

* * *

 

Later Yuuri will exclaim, “Uwah, what happen??”, when he finally reaches for his phone and sees an extremely sharp spike in notification amount.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulging, I have no excuse *runs*


End file.
